


Just Dancing

by jello_o



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello_o/pseuds/jello_o
Summary: Cindy just wanted to dance. It's a coincidence that she chose the specific club of suspect in an active case and is found conversing with said suspect.





	Just Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out my harddrive when I came across this fic that I wrote about 10 years ago. I can't even find where I originally posted it (somewhere on LiveJournal).

“What were you doing at the club?” The question fluttered in through the bars of the jail cell. Cindy instantly recognized the voice and cringed. She knew the question was directed at her, despite the other ten occupants of the crowded cell. She slowly lifted her head from her knees and opened her eyes to spot a tall detective outside the cell.

“I heard it was a good place, so I went and checked it out.” It was a reasonable explanation.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with the drug ring that the club’s owner is suspected to be running and that I’m currently investigating,” Lindsay questioned. “Especially since I explicitly told you to stay out of it?”

“No! I was there to… dance because that’s what people do at clubs; they dance and I was there to…”

“Dance?” Lindsay supplied.

“Yes; I was there to dance and while I was dancing, I didn’t realize that it was the club that you were investigating until I recognized the owner from earlier when you brought him in for questioning. Of course, I remember what you said, so I didn’t approach him.” Cindy stumbled through her explanation.

“That’s interesting,” Lindsay mused. The detective seemed to believe the young reporter’s story. The redhead jumped to her feet when Lindsay reached for the cell’s keys on her hip. “Oh, just one question. If you didn’t approach him, then why did the arresting officer say you were in his VIP room when he arrested you?”

Cindy’s eyes went wide. “Well, you see, I was invited up to the VIP room and I didn’t realize he would be there, so I accepted and then I got there and he was there. He didn’t recognize me, so I didn’t see the harm in staying.”

“Because you were just there to dance?” Lindsay questioned skeptically.

Cindy could see in Lindsay’s eyes that she didn’t believe a word she was saying. Who was she kidding? She knew her excuse was lame and sounded even worse as she tried to explain it. “Even though you knew this man was a drug lord?”

“Right,” Cindy nodded. She bit her lower lip nervously. “So, can you let me out of here?”

“Nope,” Lindsay declined as she clipped the keys back onto her belt loop. “You and all of your buddies are to be detained until they are cleared of the suspicion of being under the influence of illegal substances.”

“But-“

“And that includes you Thomas. If you were really there to just, what was that?”

“Dance,” Cindy mumbled. She needed a better excuse than this for future lockups.

“Right… I’m sure you’ll be cleared in say,” Lindsay glanced at her watch,“24 to 48 hours?” With a smirk, Lindsay turned and walked away from the cells. She could hear the reporters shouts as she retreated, which caused her to smile some more.

**************

Cindy sat on the bench for the next two hours, constantly squirming to avoid her rear end from going numb. She had tried to strike up a conversation with the other patrons but found that most were not in the mood to talk to the chipper red-head.

She saw the blur of short, blonde hair pass by her cell. Before she could register who it was, the person had gone out of sight. Cindy scrambled to her feet and to the metal bars holding her in.

“Jill! Jill!!” She shouted, eager to catch the ADA’s attention. Jill stopped and turned on the spot. Cindy waved enthusiastically to the woman and beckoned her back to her.

“Cindy?” Jill squinted her eyes and walked back to the area. “Jill! Hey!” Cindy beamed a smile. Perhaps she could get out of there sooner than she thought.

“Lindsay told me you got yourself arrested.” Jill placed her briefcase down. “Again.”

“Lindsay told you?” Cindy frowned. She was surprised her captivity was news to the other club members, yet none of them had come to rescue her.

“Yes.” Jill answered. Being the ADA of the police department meant that she was aware of all arrests being made. She had to write the warrants after all. “I thought Lindsay made it clear not to go near that guy.”

“I didn’t mean to! I was just at the club and the place was raided and I was arrested. I wasn’t even doing anything and they arrested me.”

“I was told you were with him at the time of the arrest.”

“It’s a coincidence!”

“You still need to work on your lying,” Jill commented. Coincidences and Cindy Thomas do not occur. “Cindy, I can’t-”

“Please? You can talk to Lindsay and convince her to let me out. She’ll listen to you,” Cindy gestured wildly to her cellmates. “She wants to leave me here for 24 hours, maybe even longer!”

“I know. She’s pretty mad and wants to teach you a lesson,” Jill explained. She had already spoken with the detective and agreed with her.

“I understand that and I’ll do anything.” Cindy began to pout, letting her lower lip stick out slightly.

“Anything?” Jill asked as she quirked her eyebrow. She slid her hand to cup Cindy’s on the bar. “Even if it means letting Lindsay come home with us?”

Cindy released a breath she had been holding. She had anticipated a much worse request. “Yes. You know I’m ok with that.”

“She’ll want to use handcuffs,” Jill warned.

Cindy shuddered and nodded.

“And she’ll probably want to punish you.” Jill leaned in closer to the bars. In response, Cindy pressed her face as close as she could to Jill. Jill whispered, “Because naughty girls who don’t follow the rules have to be punished.”

Cindy felt Jill’s hand slide from her waist and down to her ass. Cindy smiled; she knew where this was leading and wholeheartedly consented. How a night with Lindsay Boxer could be considered punishment, she’d never know.

“I’ll get you out of here before we leave, ok?”

“Thanks,” Cindy smiled. She couldn’t wait to leave now. Jill squeezed her ass and pulled her arm back through the bars. She turned to leave and a hand shot out to stop her. “Uh…” Cindy dropped her voice down to a whisper. “Can you tell her she can bring her baton too?”


End file.
